Don't Ever Leave Me!
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: Merida is having a difficult time trying to move on from the past events. Can her mother, Elinor's love and promise help her get back on her feet? Stay tune!


Merida sat on her bed staring at the window. She had a rough day from finding a witch, breaking a curse, saving her father's kingdom, her brothers having to help her escape from the castle, and protecting and saving her mother from her father, the clans, and Mor'du. Merida knew that she was grounded for what she did to her mother and was going to hear an earful about her punishment. So she decide to save herself the trouble by staying in her room but to her surprise her mother came in. Elinor took a deep breath and said "Merida! Close yer eyes" Merida quickly did what her mother told her. She didn't want to get in more trouble than she already is. Merida felt her mother coming closer to her and felt her putting something in her hands. "Okay,open yer eyes,lass" Elinor said softly. Merida open her eyes and to her surprise she saw a rectangular box in her hands. "A present? Fer me?" Merida ask confuse. Elinor nodded and said "open it! I think ye like it" Merida then look up at her mother and then she open up her present. Merida gasp in shock! "My bow!" Merida look at her mum and got up to hug her. Elinor smile and said softly "I knew ye like it" Merida then pull back and said "thanks mum" Then she stare at her bow for a minute "BUt I'm done with archery" She then drop her bow down on the ground. Elinor stood in shock! Her daughter, Merida the princess of DunBroch and the best archer of the land has given up on archery?" "Why Merida? I thought ye love archery actually I always thought it was a part of ye" Merida then look back at her mum and walk to the window. "It was. Until it put all of ye in danger! If I never knew archery! None of this would have ever happen! I wouldn't have gone and follow the Will O' the Wisp, Mor'du wouldn't have attack us and dad would of still have his leg, and the fight between our clans would have never exist! This is all my fault!" Merida sat on her bed and began to silently cry. Elinor began to move slowly towards her daughter. She sat down on the bed and put an helping hand on Merida' back and said to her softly "Oh darling, all of his is not yer fault! It was our pride". Merida look up a little and said "Pride. That's right! My pride made me rip our family tapestry which resulted in hurting ye and also my pride demanded the witch to give me a spell even though she look like she didn't want to" Elinor look at her daughter who was feeling guilt and pain. She know how that feels because she felt the exact same way when she threw Merida's bow in the fire by accident. She felt awful afterwards. "Ye know, we all do things that we don't mean" "But mum! My pride turn ye into a bear! Only I wanted to change yer opinion about the marriage but it almost cost ye yer life!" Merida said as her tears started to roll down her face. Elinor smile at Merida and said "And I forgive ye fer that. If ye never change me, we won't be bonding right now!" "How? How can ye say that! Ye risk yer life fer me when ye help me with the speech and ye almost got kill by Mor'du when ye try to save me! I thought I was going to lose ye and if I did, I don't know what I will do"Elinor was starting to cry a bit but she let her daughter continue "All ye ever wanted to do was help me but I thought ye were trying to ruin my life! I call ye all these mean things like a beast but it was actually me. Ye always been there and I push ye away. All I really wanted was my freedom but it almost cost ye yer life! I'm sorry mum! I'm such a fool!" Merida began to cry more. Elinor look at Merida with concern eyes and said " Merida, I will risk everything even my own life to protect ye and ye are not a fool I am. I was so wrap up of what I thought was best fer ye instead of what ye thought was best fer ye. I'm so sorry, Merida" Both Merida and Elinor hug each other which it seems like for years. Merida wish that this moment could last forever. Unfortunately, Elinor broke off the hug. She regain her queenly posture and said to Merida "I better go settle everybody down now. Ye know yer father will be helpless without me being there. Ye could go practice yer archery if ye want to" As soon as Elinor was about to leave, Merida quickly put her back down. Elinor look shock as she saw Merida with red eyes and tears saying "Please mum! Don't ever leave me!" Elinor was speechless now "Merida..People can live forever! Ye know that" "I DON'T CARE! Promise,promise me mum! That ye will never leave me!" Elinor was completely heartbroken. Seeing her daughter like this was killing her in the inside. Elinor stare at Merida with tears in her eyes. She quickly pull Merida into a tight embrace. Merida became shock and quickly look up at her mother. Elinor wipe the tears away from Merida's eyes and said to Merida the same thing she said to her during that stormy night "Ah my brave wee lass,it's alright. I'm right here. I always be right here" Merida smile when she heard this. She gave her mum a kiss on the cheek and said "I love ye, mum" Elinor smile and gave Merida a motherly kiss on the forehead and said "I love ye too, Merida". Elinor then got up from the bed and walk towards the door. Before she left, she gave Merida a smile and said "I always be with ye my darling. Ye know that" Then she left. Merida smile and said "Aye I do, mum" Merida then stare at the bow and smile. She grab it and her arrows and said out loud "Let's do some archery!" She quickly ran out her room to the stables. She saddle up Angus and got on and said "Let's go Angus! HIYA!" With that Angus rode into the forest. Merida quickly took aim and shot her targets. After her target shooting, Merida and Angus rest on a hill. Merida look towards her home and said "Thanks mum, fer everything" Before Merida lay down and was about to close her eyes, she saw two birds flying off together. Merida smile and said to herself 'I always be right there huh. I believe ye mum, I believe ye. Ye always had and ye always will' Merida then close her eyes and went to sleep with a smile on her face. Merida was happy that her and her mother bonding once again and she was hoping they will stay that way forever. That was a promise that Merida will keep no matter what.

So did you like it or love it? Anyways I'm just glad that you got to read my story. But don't worry I be making more soon, hopefully you will like them. Stay Tune!


End file.
